


Halloween Fun

by snowyfigurine



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfigurine/pseuds/snowyfigurine
Summary: You have some fun with Mammon and Satan. :)Word Count: 1662
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Halloween Fun

You sigh as you finally walk into the House of Lamentation. You just returned from a party at the palace, alongside Mammon and Satan. The other brothers were still there, all for different reasons, leaving you three in the house alone. You don’t notice the two brothers watching you lean down, blushing slightly, as you slip off the silver wedges Asmo had convinced you to wear. You lose your balance slightly as you straighten up, gasping in surprise when you felt a pair of hands on your waist. 

“Oi. Ya gotta be more careful, y’know?” You look back to see Mammon holding onto your waist, looking away with a blush. You giggle to yourself and reach up to pat his head. 

“Thanks Mammon.” You smile at him. 

“Oi! I know I’m dressed up as a werewolf, but that doesn’t mean ya can pet me like a dog!” He protested, pulling his hands away. You feel a flicker of disappointment, but quickly push it down. 

“Right, right.” You stretch, taking in a deep breath. Again, you miss the stares of the two brothers, who watch your breast rise and then fall. You looked into the mirror, smiling slightly. Asmo had convinced you to dress as an angel. Your hands ran down your sides, inspecting the dress. It was a tight shoulderless top, that flared down to the middle of your thighs. Soft wings were attached to your shoulder blades, and a halo was held up by Satan’s magic. 

“The costume does suit you well.” Satan said softly, making eye contact with you in the mirror. He was wearing a mad scientist costume, that seemed to fit his real image a bit too well. You smile at him, noticing a strange look in his eyes before he smiles back. 

“Well. Since it’s just the three of us. Why don’t we have some fun?” You suggest. It was rare to be with Satan and Mammon, and you were honestly asking in an innocent way. If only you knew what was in store for you. 

“Oi. If you say something like that. We might misunderstand, ya know?” Mammon approaches from behind, his arms wrapping around your waist as he buries his face in your shoulder. 

“Especially wearing something like that.” Satan stands in front of you, gently grabbing your chin to lift your gaze. You blush, your mind racing. Wha…? Is this from the alcohol? You think back, remembering that both of them had drinks at the party. You stand still, not knowing how to react as Mammon kisses your neck. You look up at Satan, seeing his green eyes filled with lust, and gasp as he suddenly kisses you. Your eyes flutter close, taking in the feeling of the two demons pressing their lips on your body. You try to catch your breath as Satan pulls away, Mammon still peppering your neck and shoulders with kisses.

“Well? Do you still want to do something fun with just the three of us?” Satan looks down at you. Mammon pauses, waiting to hear your answer. You blush, unsure of what to do. 

“Oi. Answer him.” Your knees go weak at the feeling of Mammon’s warm breath on your neck. You nod, your face flushed at the idea of spending a night with not just one, but both of them. Satan smiles, obviously pleased. 

“Good girl.” He leans in again, kissing you a bit more roughly this time. You moan, making Mammon growl softly. He continues kissing your neck, looking for your sensitive spot, his hands slowly moving up your body to cup your breasts. He pauses, as if asking for permission, and you wriggle slightly, desperate for more touch. You feel him smile against your neck, but instead of playing with your breasts he pulls away. In the same moment, Satan pulls away too, and you open your eyes to blink in confusion. 

“I think we should move from the hall.” Satan commented quietly. Without another word, Mammon lifted you up in his arms, making you yelp in surprise. Satan just smirks at you, leading the way to your room. Despite their obvious lust, they’re still gentle with you. Mammon sets you down on your feet, gently unclipping your wings, as Satan dispels the halo. Mammon gently pushes you onto the bed, leaning over you to place a gentle kiss on your lips before pulling away. 

“Are ya sure about this?” He asked softly, his blue eyes never leaving yours. Satan had climbed into bed as well, his hands cradling your head. 

“Yes.” Your breath comes out in a hoarse whisper. You can’t think straight. You just want them, and you want them now. 

“How lucky are we,” Satan says breathily, “that our lovely angel has chosen to bless us?” He leans down to place a gentle kiss on your lips. Mammon just smirks, his hands reaching under your body to unzip the white dress. 

“It seems our angel will be falling today.” Satan murmurs, kissing you more passionately before. You shiver as you feel Mammon’s hands trail down your body, the white fabric falling off as he leaned forward to kiss your stomach. Your moans fill the room as the two boys play with your body, Satan reaching down to fondle your breasts as Mammon kisses and nibbles at the inside of your thighs. You moan as Mammon slowly made his way closer to your pussy, and Satan takes the chance to force his tongue into your mouth. You close your eyes, focusing on the feelings of their hands and lips on your body. Never in your wildest dreams did you think you would get to spend a night with both of them. But you were so, so glad that you were. 

“Such a good girl.” Satan murmurs pulling away. Mammon grins up at you, his nails gently scratching the inside of your thighs. They lift you higher on a cloud of pleasure, and soon all three of you are naked, and you’re sitting in between them, your back against Mammon’s chiseled chest. Satan smirks at you, his green eyes filled with lust as his hands grip your waist, leaning forward to suck on your breast. You arch your back as his tongue swirls around your nipple, before he takes in more of your breast and sucks in earnest. At the same time, Mammon rests one hand on your rips, the other moving down to play with the wet folds of your pusy. 

“Lovely angel. So wet.” Mammon mutters, leaning down to gently bite your neck, drawing out a moan from your lips. You feel him smirk against your neck as he bites harder, before pulling away to lick the bite marks. Satan’s mouth releases your breast with pop. 

“Is our angel enjoying herself?” Satan asked, leaning up to give you a kiss. You barely have time to nod before he moves his lips to the other breast. You moan as his teeth graze your skin, and Mammon’s teeth graze your neck yet again. You squirm in their grasp, prompting a growl from Mammon. 

“Oi, Satan.” Mammon growls out, still nibbling your neck and ear. Your mind only half processes their conversation, your mind filled with pleasure. 

“Right.” You see Satan nod as he pulls away from your breast. He shifts back, his hands moving up from your waist to gently push your head down. Your lips quickly find his cock, and you take it into your mouth with little hesitation. 

“Good girl.” Satan groans, his fingers laced into your hair. Mammon places kisses along your back, and you feel the bed shift as he moves behind you, pulling your hips into the air. You try to turn to look at him, but Satan tugs on your hair. 

“Eyes on me, my angel.” He murmurs, his free hand reaching down to fondle your breasts again, giving them a squeeze. You keep your gaze fixed on his as he slowly moved your head up and down his cock. Your eyes become unfocused as you feel Mammon slowly pushing himself into your pussy from behind. 

“So good.” He grunts as he stretches out your pussy. You moan on Satan’s dick, making him buck his hips. You wriggle your ass, earning a slap from Mammon. “You’re mine, ya hear?” Mammon growls from behind you. You let out another moan, prompting Satan to push his dick into your throat. Every rational thought flies from your mind as they start to move. Everytime Satan pulled out, Mammon pushed in, and back and forth rocking your body between the two of them. Pressure builds up in your core, heat spreading throughout your body. Mammon grunts as he feels you clench around him, causing him to move faster. In response, you move your mouth on Satan’s dick quicker, prompting a growl from him. 

“Yes angel, just like that.” Satan moans as you continue to suck him off. You tremble as the pressure in your core starts to unravel and Satan notices, his hand moving from your breast to caress your face. 

“Cum for us angel.” He murmurs softly. You let out another moan, your body trembling as your orgasm crashes over you. Satan groans, pushing his dick into your throat as he released his seed. Behind you Mammon grunts, fucking you through your oragasm before bottoming out to fill you with his own seed. The three of you stay like that for a moment, struggling to regain your breath. The two demons pull out of you and you collapse, feeling the mixture of your juices and Mammon’s leak out of you. 

“Are ya ok?” You hear Mammon’s concerned voice as he wraps his arms around you, cradling your tired body. You nod in response, not trusting your voice. You close your eyes as Satan wipes you down with a warm towel. 

“Thank you, angel.” Satan murmurs, kissing the top of your head. You smile, before slowly drifting off to sleep. 

Halloween fun indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a little confused on adding tags hrk. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, and ideas.


End file.
